kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos
Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos is a fan-made story series created by Nitrous X and Firaga44. It takes place after the fall of Organization XIII and the other events depicted in Kingdom Hearts II. The story follows the adventures of Kingdom Come, a group of teenagers just trying to survive in the universe after making it through life-changing experiences. It is presented in story arcs, instead of games, a new way of packaging for Kingdom Hearts. Story Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos begins in the world of Metropolia, where Neko, Zoë, and Alice lived in peace for years. Each of their lives were made difficult by having parents in politics. Neko and Zoë's parents were members of the Senate and advisors to the Empress, Lacabella, who had little time for her daughter, Alice. Despite these problems, the three teenagers were relatively happy, that is, until the Heartless came. The Heartless, attracted to the power given off of the Fountain of Heart, the hiding place for Metropolia's heart, came and overran the world. Neko was trapped inside the Capital Building, where he was knocked into now darkness-filled fountain, losing his heart in the process. Meanwhile, Aly, a foster child with mental problems, became trapped in the mental hospital known as the Clock Tower. She ran up the floors of her home to escape the asscending Heartless, but was trapped on the top floor. In an act of desperation, she stole a device that she hoped would help her escape, the Time Lapser. She fastened the belt-like device around her waist just as the floor dropped out below her, sending the girl into a dark abyss. The rest of Metropolia descended into darkness, sending the residents who's hearts were not stolen to a wide variety of worlds. Note: This paragraph is to be written by Firaga44. At the same time, the story of Lilly and Rose was being unveiled in the Desert of Oblivion. Kingdom Come Shortly after the fall of Metropolia, Neko woke up as a Nobody in Twilight Town, however no other Nobody was there to name him. He tried to recall what had happened and found that he remembered everything but his name, so he made one for himself. Neko, having seen the name etched into a wall, took the name "Omega". Omega began traversing the town of eternal sunset, only to stumble through a doorway that brought him to Castle Oblivion, where he immersed himself in reading the archives kept there. He learned of Organization XIII and thought that if he could bring them back, he could find his family and friends again. After many months of staying in the long-abandoned fortress, Omega had gained the knowledge he needed to fight the Heartless, built his own Gummi Ship, and discovered his powers over ice and how to use his new weapon, a duel-bladed axe. With this power, the young Nobody departed from Castle Oblivion, intent on finding some trace of Metropolia. He came across a reforming End of the World, where he found Metropolian records. He discovered that his original name was Neko, so he decided to preform the naming ceremony for himself, thus giving him the name "Kexon". Kexon continued his search for his loved ones. While researching, he learned of the Multiverse, the compilation of every alternate dimention in existance. Knowing that his family and friends could be in any of these alternate universes, Kexon began work on a device that could open portals to these unknown lands. Eventually, the nobody finished his project. Testing it on a nearby mirror, Kexon opened a portal to the Nightverse, where the terroist organization, the Midnight Syndicate ruled. One of the Syndicate's agents, Nexko (who ironically is the Nightverse version of Kexon) found the portal and traveled through it. When Nexko saw what looked like a younger version of himself, he reacted violently. A battle broke out, with neither one the victor. Nexko, looking for an edge over his opponent, fled back to Nightverse. While these events were unfolding, a few former residents of Metropolia were waking up in the foreign reality that is the Nightverse. Alice, Zoë, Lacabella, and Kexon's parents began wondering the desolate and dark landscapes, only to run into none other than Nexko. Seeing perfect test subjects for Syndicate-related experiments, Nexko took them hostage with ease. Fearing that his tests would result in the collapse of the Nightverse's infrastructure, the Harbinger of Darkness went back to Kexon's universe and set up a small base on Radiant Garden. Here, Nexko tested two of his experiments on Zoë and Alice, resulting with Alice gaining power over light, and Zoë over electricity. Shortly afterwards, Kexon arrived and battled Nexko again, temporarily defeating him and winning his loved ones back. After a tearful reunion, and the explanation of Kexon's new form, they all went back to live in Castle Oblivion. After this, Kexon gave up his dreams of reviving Organization XIII. Kexon learned up Alice and Zoë's powers and supplied them with weapons. Intent on protecting their loved ones and bringing Metropolia back, they formed Kingdom Come. After training, the newly formed group decided to search for other allies. They eventually traveled to the Desert of Oblivion, where they meet Rose, a resident of the sand-covered world. Rose, sensing a Nobody in her presence, attacked only to cease after Zoë convinced her that they were not foes. Rose told them that she was seperated from her sister, Lilly and that she was searching for her. The other members of Kingdom Come helped Rose find her sister and then asked them if they'd like to join their organization. They agreed, bringing their member count up to five. Shortly after this, the moogle, Mogmi arrives at the door of Castle Oblivion, intent on selling his wares to the ominous fortress's residents. Zoë came across him and found the small moogle to be a delight. She invited him to stay and supply Kingdom Come with various items they needed. Mogmi agreed and decided to live in Castle Oblivion. Aly, who had fallen into an abyss of darkness with the Time Lapser during the fall of Metropolia, had been wandering through pitch-black darkness for weeks. Her notion of time was skewered due to the reaction of the Time Lapser and the Heartless. Eventually, she found her way to a small opening of light. The next thing she knew, Aly was lying face down on the white floors of Castle Oblivion. Kexon found her and, realizing she was now a Nobody, performed the naming ceremony, giving her the new name "Xyla". Alice then came and helped this new Nobody develop her powers and fighting skills. After a few weeks of this, Xyla was accepted into the ranks of Kingdom Come, much to the dislike of Kexon, for he sensed something about Xyla and therefore did not trust her. Unbeknownst to them all, Xyla was keeping a dark secret from her new team, that she used to be a resident of the Clock Tower, a home for the mentally unstable. The Forgotten Revolt Many years before Kingdom Come began, Alice's father, the Emperor of Metropolia, was suffering from a fatal disease. His wife, Lacabella, who had lost her own mother to the same disease, was in a panic to save her husband. She had the top Metropolian scientists make a replica of her dying husband, although this replica wouldn't not be disease-ridden. She planned to have an organ transplant, using the vital parts of the replica to save the Emperor. However, things went wrong quickly. The replica was completed, but it began to take on human characteristics, turning "it" into "he". The doomed replica took the name "Thorn" and escaped the facility. He then proceeded to steal a prototype Gummi Ship and escape the world of Metropolia. The Emperor died three days later, at the exact moment Thorn landed in his new "home", the Isle of the Labyrinth. Thorn began to try to live normally in this new world, but he was plagued by not having true memories of his own. He became obsessed with Memory itself, and devoted every minute of his life to researching the very thing he could never have. For the next few years, the replica would travel through different worlds on his stolen Gummi Ship, trying to find something that could trigger some sort of forgotten experience. This did not work at all. However, he did discover two buildings that were asscociated with the thing he craved: Memory's Skyscraper and Castle Oblivion. Both of which were situated in the Realm of Inbetween, and both were under the control of someone or something else. With new leads, Thorn went back the the Isle of the Labyrinth. He decided to take Castle Oblivion as his own first. That's when he discovered accomplices. After months of work, Thorn had finished devices that would slow the mind of the victim to a point where they would be completely under someone's control, with little to no resistance. Meanwhile, a boy named Dustin was growing up in the boarding school, Domus of Scientia, with his companion, the moogle known as Chimomo. The two were very close friends and considered each other as family. Everything changed for them, though, when the memory-crazed replica, Edward Thorn targeted Dustin as a perfect test subject. On a dark, starless night, Thorn snuck into the institution of learning, kidnapped Dustin, and brought him back to his base of operations. Here, Thorn extracted the darkness from the boy's heart, and shaped it into being. This successfully made an imperfect Unversed, who took the name "Kastor". The experiment had unexpected results, however. The light that was leftover raveled together to form "Pallux". The two flawed Unversed had no memories of their own and believed they were Thorn's twin children. It wasn't until later that they caught their mistake. Chimomo awoke the next day, only to find that Dustin had gone missing. With this information, the small moogle began his search for his companion. Many years before the kidnapping of Dustin at Edward Thorn's hands, there was a small Raksum nest, where five Raksum were born. Their names were Monica, Klayton, Nickero, Fuesona, and Celesté. Nickero was different than the others, however. Due to a terrible flaw at birth, he lost energy much faster than the others, and had to get more of it from other outlets. They grew up like all other Raksum, learning to use their miniscule shape-shifting powers and about their culture. When they came of age, they left the nest to go find their way in the Isle of the Labyrinth. The human residents quickly dashed their dreams of a better life, for most of them were predjudice against the whole Raksum species. Fuesona and Nickero were tracked down by none other than Edward Thorn, who recently created Kastor and Pallux and was now searching for new allies in his search for memories. Thorn convinced them to join him, and together they formed the Forgotten Revolt. Each member, however, had a different agenda. The newly created organization later tracked down the other Raksum of that nest and put them under a form of mind control. With eight members, Thorn decided it was time to take Castle Oblivion. For the next few weeks, the Forgotten Revolt spied on the Kingdom Come, the current residents of Castle Oblivion. They learned that most of their members had lost their world to darkness, a world known as Metropolia. Thorn saw this as a fantastic bargaining chip and decided to find a way to release this Metropolia from the darkness. The group then traveled to the End of the World and tried many different methods get their prize. After days of futile attempts, they were approached by a dark entity that went by the name of "Mortis". He told them that he could give them this world they seeked if they promised him one thing, that they'd eliminate every last member of Kingdom Come. Thorn agreed without hesitation and watched in awe as the Mortis drew two dark blades and disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness. An hour later, he returned, bringing the news that Metropolia was back from the darkness. Thorn, wary of such power, asked Mortis who he was. Mortis replied in a cold, unfeeling voice, "I am of the Darkness." With that, he disappeared, furthering the Forgotten Revolt's ultimate plan. After successfully setting up a trap for Kingdom Come, Thorn decided it was time to set the bait. He deployed Nickero into Castle Oblivion to lure the group of teenagers to the newly reformed Metropolia and trap them there. To do this, he reprogrammed the navigation system on the NTM (Nobody Transport Module) Cruiser to bring them directly to Metropolia. He then set up a fake distress call from the Desert of Oblivion, Lilly and Rose's homeworld, causing every member to rush to their large Gummi Ship and take off, not noticing the Forgotten Revolt member hiding in the deep shadows of the vessel. Kexon, Zoë, Xyla, and Alice were all shocked, however, when they arrived at their homeworld, a place they assumed was destroyed forever. Nickero cut their happiness short, though, when he used his parasitic powers to absorb the energy of the ship, causing it to crash onto the edge of a Metropolitan lake outside of the Timeless City. At this point, Nickero escaped though a corridor of darkness and Kastor and Pallux's battle machine rose out of the murky waters to thin out the organization's numbers. Kexon, knowing that the machine would utilize the lake, froze the entire body of water, opening up an opportunity to attack. After a long and grueling battle, the machine was damaged beyond repair, causing it to crash into the ice. Kastor and Pallux then escaped and ran towards the city, luring Kingdom Come into position. After arriving in the middle of the desolate city, the Forgotten Revolt put their scheme into action. Each associate chose an member of Kingdom Come to destroy. Fuesona immediately targeted Zoë, and the two engaged in battle. This eventually led them to an abandoned hospital, where their struggle continued until Fuesona eventually subdued the blond teen by forcing anesthesia on her and strapping her down to a hospital bed. The silver-haired Raksum then left to find a more suitable torture device, leaving Zoë ungaurded. Meanwhile, Mogmi, who has stowed away on the NTM Cruiser, has been following Zoë, for he feared she would be hurt on the mission. The young, blue pom-pommed Moogle ascended up the staircase of the hospital until he found his blonde friend, strapped to a medical bed. Clad in his own make-shift "armor", Mogmi used his sword to cut the straps binding her and then commenced to attempt waking her sleeping form. Zoë eventually stirred and knew that they had to get out immediately. Unbeknownst to them, however was that Xyla was battling her own foes outside the building. A large blast of sonics from Monica hit the hospital, causing the staircase to collapse. Zoë and Mogmi were then forced to escape to the roof, where they found Fuesona waiting. At this point, Zoë and her Moogle partner raised their weapons simultaneously and engaged their foe in battle. After a long skirish atop the roof, Fuesona was knocked off of the structure. He landed in an alleyway, hurt but not dead. The two cohorts of light were then able to flee from the building, determined to rendezvous with their friends. Meanwhile, Nickero was in dire need of energy to strengthen him enough to survive the coming battle. Seeing Fuesona sorely rise off the ground in the alleyway enticed the infected Raksum to take action. Nickero held the injured man against the wall and sucked the remaining energy from his body. After he was done, Fuesona's cold lifeless corpse was hidden away in a corner, the silver-haired man was no more. Outside this alleyway, Xyla is battling both Klayton and Monica, the two Raksum still under Thorn's control. After detecting the devices commanding their minds. Utilizing her control of Time, Xyla channels her energy towards the instruments, causing the structural integrity of them to age much faster than normal, eventually crumbling to dust. Monica and Klayton, their own wills finally controlling their actions, gratefully embraced each other and Xyla. From the shadows, Kastor and Pallux were watching. After seeing what had happened, they both dashed away. Monica, who felt like she should watch out for the children, raced after them. Klayton too began to follow, but was stopped when he saw a dark figure atop a building. Recognizing him as their captor, the newly freed Raksum used his shape-shifting powers to morph his hands into climbing devices. He quickly scaled the building and confronted the manipulative replica. Thorn toyed with Klayton's emotions one last time, when the Raksum lunged forward in attack. After a few moments of battle, Thorn swung his cane into Klayton's chest, striking a crimson bolted blow that knocked him off the roof of the skyscraper. As this was happening, Monica looked up, hearing the commotion. She screamed as her beloved fell to the ground and then rushed to his aid. Tears streamed down her face as her fiancé's body began to dissolve into gaseous darkness. As Klayton utterred his last comforting words, he made Monica promise not to do anything rash that would get her killed. In his last breath of air he spoke the words "I love you." and then finally went on to the next life. With trembling hands, Monica scooped up his Raksum seed and sealed it within her locket. Thorn soon realized that things weren't going to be easy. He and Celesté, who was still under the insane replica's mind control, begin to flee to the capital building, where they might have the upper-hand, when they met Kexon and Alice. The two duos engaged in a long and grueling battle that ended ubruptly when the full moon emerged from the dark clouds. This lunar energy gave Celesté the power to overcome the control, and remove the device obscuring her judgement. She then joined the struggle against her former captor, driving him into the capital building. Thorn, defensively pointing his cane at his assailants, stepped into the light for the first time, causing Alice to recognize the face of her dead father. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as Thorn cackled at her pain, retelling the story of his birth and Lacabella's involvement in the matter, revealing the deceitful web the Empress had been weaving. The young princess pointed her charged Solar Disks at the replica's head. She halted this, however, when Nickero stepped out from the shadows. The Raksum seized her by the throat and prepared to suck the life out of her when Kexon tackled him into the Fountain of Heart and through the portal that makes up the main part of the structure, freezing it over. Alice immediately tried to break the ice to save her old friend, but the ice would not yield. Meanwhile, Celesté prepared to fight Thorn, but only found that the replica had fled, no doubt thinking that Castle Oblivion wasn't worth all this trouble. While this was unfolding, Kexon and Nickero were floating in an abyss between Time and Space. Nickero, who was losing energy at an alarming rate, cringed as the parasite that had plagued him for years lost its life and dissolved off of his face. In his final moments, he was at peace. Kexon, however, was teleported to a blank Awakening stage. A strange disembodied voice echoed through the void as Kexon regained consciousness. It said the following: "Do not be afraid. The time for your expiration has not passed. You long for a heart to call your own, in order to live, to love. It may not be as far as you think. When you were forced through the Fountain of Heart, those many months ago, your heart was separated from your body. The empty shell then came to Twilight Town, where it developed a will of its own, forming you. Your heart, however, was trapped here, surrounded by your inner darkness. The creature, your other half, still resides in this place." Kexon glanced back at his shadow which began to writhe and take form. At this point, the Awakening stage filled with images of Kexon's life due to the arrival of his heart, encased within his Heartless, known as Razor. After a few non-cordial words were exchanged, the two began to battle. As the skirmish wore on, Razor's taunts grew more frequent and the battle more heated. Eventually, the corrupt Heartless had Kexon pinned to the colorful pillar. Right as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, he mentioned Alice. This angered the Nobody to a point of adrenaline. With the last energy he had, Kexon shot an icicle through Razor's chest, dissipating the creature at last. In the wake of the gaseous shadows, was the heart of Neko. As Kexon reached out to touch his missing fragment, the entire awakening faded into nothingness. While this was occurring, Alice was futilely trying to break the ice that covered the Fountain of Heart. Collapsing in exhaustion and bitterness, the princess knelt on the floor and wept. Suddenly, the heart-shaped portal began to glaw a shimmering pink. In a blast of sound and light, the ice shattered and reformed as an ice sculpture that then burst, revealing a heart-filled Kexon. The two embraced at last. As the young couple were reunited, Celesté had finally tracked down Kastor and Pallux. Knowing of Thorn's meddling from Chimomo (whom she had met up with after finding him snooping through the replica's data files), Celesté gently explained to the Unversed children that they used to be a little boy named Dustin, and that it was time for them to become that little boy again. The two were saddened by their lack of existance, but they understood what had to be done. The last Raksum of the Forgotten Revolt then led the twins back to the capital building, where Kingdom Come had regrouped. In a motherly way, Celesté led Kastor and Pallux by the hand to the center of the room and explained the situation. The two "siblings" faced each other and smiled, knowing that they would not truly be lost. They then held each other's hands and merged back into Dustin. In the ending credits, certain things are revealed. The first of which is Celesté being accepted into the ranks of Kingdom Come. It also shows Chimomo and Mogmi in their shop at the end of a Castle Oblivion corridor and Dustin becoming the group's chronicler. Back in Metropolia, the Timeless City is being rebuilt, but Lacabella's deceptions have constructed a riff between her and her daughter. Finally, it shows Kexon and Alice walking down a white hallway, holding hands, suggesting a romance between the two. Nearby, Xyla is crouching in the shadows, cradling the Time Lapser that has an obvious crack in it. Right before the screen fades to black, Xyla's eyes are shown, her irises a deep red. Secret Ending After fully completing the game, a portal appears in Castle Oblivion. After traveling through this, you take control of Monica (marking the first playable character of the game that isn't a member of Kingdom Come) and find yourself in the World That Never Was, outside a rainy Memory's Skyscraper. Standing outside its doors is Thorn, anticipating memories of his own, to fill his corrupt mind. Monica approaches him, and laments on her loss, shedding tears as her voice intensifies with passion for her deceased fiancé. Thorn quietly mutters how the whole ordeal contributed to the greater good. This lie enrages Monica, and the two engage in battle. After depleting the replica's health to one point, a cutscene interupts, showing Thorn fleeing into the building, being pursued by the heartsick Raksum. They appear again on the roof of the powerful structure. Thorn stands, majestically raising his mystical cane, preparing for the memory flow that he would surely acquire from the thoughts trapped inside. Monica lands a blow in his back before he can complete the deed, causing him to be knocked into the back of the screen nailed to the top of the building, his ruby cane balanced precariously on the edge of it. Right as the Raksum is about to deliver the fatal blow to the murderous liar, she breaks down in raw emotion. "I can't do it." she sobbed as she remembered her lost love. With soaked and chilled fingers, Monica undid her locket, releasing the glowing Raksum Seed within it. Holding it to her chest, musical staffs swirled around her as she lost all will to live, and thus the energy in her lifeforce. As she felt her last heartbeat and was reunited with Klayton, Thorn foolishly tried to stop his cane from falling to Oblivion, loosing his grip on the slippery platform. He plummeted to the ground, errupting in gaseous darkness as he fell, and landed with a powerful energy blast due to his ruby cane's destruction. As the replica dissolved into nothingness at last, Neoshadows glided around him, sillhouetted by the screens behind them, showing memories of Alice's father's life. NOVA The third story arc begins with a mysterious flashback, showing a group of Keybearers fighting through Neoshadows. Each warrior skillfully eliminated the foes around them, until a dark figure appears on the horizon. With this figure was an army of Nobodies and Heartless, quickly advancing upon the Keyblade weilders. They meet each other and engage in battle. Soon, the group of heroes gets the upper hand, until one of them is ambushed from behind, and is overcome with darkness. He falls, his comrades screaming his name behind him. The screen then goes fuzzy, preventing the player from seeing the rest of the flashback. After the obstruction fades, you see Ultimecia wandering the halls of Castle Oblivion. She strokes the white walls as the Time Witch strolls down the corridor. From around the corner, the shadows of Kingdom Come members loom, causing Ultimecia to retreat to the shadows. Xyla and Alice walk by, causing the white-haired woman's eyes to sparkle with anticipation as she senses the Time energy stored within Xyla. She then teleported away, satisfied with the target she found to absorb, as to further her ultimate goal of absolute Time Compression. The tutorial begins after this cutscene, when Xyla goes to sleep, transporting her to the dream-like world that is the root of her mental problems. The world she had been visiting even as a Somebody. Due to the nature of the place, she dubbed it Xyla's Abyss, formerly known as Aly's Abyss for obvious reasons. She notices that her dream has changed into something even darker than before, causing Xyla to fear that her mental condition was worsening. Unbeknownst to her, however, this change was caused by Ultimecia trying to break the barrier of will that is keeping the witch from taking control. As Xyla traveled through this strange location, she came across a skeleton-like entity going by the name of Mr. B. He spoke to her in a bored manner and she quickly realized he was a representation of her therapist during her time in the Clock Tower. This therapist was fired a few months after "treating" Xyla because his depressing and insulting nature was discovered to actually cause mental issues to worsen as time went on. For a few minutes Mr. B taunted Xyla as he had done back when she was a Somebody. Xyla screamed at him to stop, but he pressed on, causing the Nobody more anguish. Finally two lions, manifestations of the helpful nurses and doctors working at the institution, gave Xyla strength to overcome his hurtful words. Angered by this, Mr. B took a more demonic form and engaged Xyla in battle. With the help of the two lions, she was able to overcome this hinderance. After this had occurred, the lions introduced themselves as Patience and Fortitude. The two vowed to keep Xyla safe in this new world. Behind the trio, Ultimecia cursed under her breath. She had not anticipated the complexity of Xyla's mental state, nor the manifestations that might help her. Knowing that if perhaps the Time-weilding Nobody was defeated in this dream world, the conquest of her mind would be simplified. With this in mind, Ultimecia summoned Heartless to scatter throughout Xyla's Abyss, in hopes of triumphing over these beings that walk in the light. After battling through these legions of Heartless, Xyla, Patience, and Fortitude arrive in a small plain room. Against the wall is a piano, with a young girl playing a sad, yet simple song. Xyla crouched to her level and asked what such a young girl was doing in a place like this without any parents. The girl replied coldly that she had no parents. Realizing that this was a representation of herself as a young girl, Xyla stepped back, horrified, causing her real form to wake. The girl was later identified as Pandora in one of Dustin's journal entries. Xyla awoke in her room, screaming, causing Alice to rush into the room, consoling her. The camera pans outward, revealing that they're being watched, as it shows a young woman watching the scene unfold on a television screen. Her face is expressionless, but her eyes are filled with hatred. A man walks into the room and they discuss how these teenagers could be a possible threat to their plan. A platinum white-haired man then entered the dark chamber, followed by a strange beast who quickly ran to Mortis, wagging her spiked tail. Zero gazed upon the faces of Kingdom Come members on the various screens, a bemused expression on his face. He spoke, softly but with force, about how although the Forgotten Revolt had failed to destroy these heroes, a little meddling on their part may be able to quickly finish the job. Each of them smiled and exchanged glances as they each dramatically evaporated into a burst of their corresponding element. They all immediately arrive in Castle Oblivion, where Mortis tells the Infernal Caliban to test these teenagers. The Caliban licks her master's face and bounds down the corridor. She bursts through the door, excited and anxious to complete the job. Xyla and Celesté happened to be in the room the Unversed had busted into. The Caliban began to attack to two members, initiating a battle. A few minutes into this skirmish had passed when the Caliban heard her master call. The creature sprinted out the double doors, leaving Xyla and Celesté baffled at the beast's unexpected appearance. The two of them ran after the Caliban, only to run into Kexon, Alice, and Zoë, who say they were in pursuit of three other intruders, obviously the other three members that came with the Caliban. The five of them then ran down the hallway, eventually catching up with the intruders. Zero stepped forward with a false cordial demeanor. He spoke of how this was but a minor setback, and bragged that NOVA will soon rule. At that, all four disappeared in a flash of their corresponding atributes. The members of Kingdom Come held an emergency meeting in Marluxia's former chamber to discuss these new threats. Every member was deep in conversation about finding these adversaries that call themselves NOVA. Every member, except for Xyla whose energy was being consumed by keeping Ultimecia out of her thoughts. Perspiration dotted her forehead as Ultimecia poured more of her energy into breaking Xyla's will. Eventually, it was too much for the Nobody, causing her to pass out, once again entering the dark world of Xyla's Abyss. Since her last visit, the dream land had deteriorated even more into a nightmarish state than before. The warped areas were filled with even more powerful Heartless that all seemed bent on serving Ultimecia's will. Xyla knew that she must find some way to wake before she was overcome by the darkness that ravaged her mind. She fought valiantly through each section of the twisted Abyss, but eventually the forces overcame her. Right as she began to slip into the darkness, Patience and Fortitude came to her aid. After the trio defeated their foes, Xyla graciously thanked them for their help. After a few words between the three of them, they moved on, to face darker adversaries as they advanced closer to Ultimecia. Xyla, Patience, and Fortitude eventually arrived outside the grand double-doors that served as a gateway to Ultimecia. Drawing strength from each other, they prepared to demolish the door and face the Time Witch at last. Ultimecia sensed their presence drawing near and, knowing she did not have enough power left to destroy all three, used her influence to wake Xyla, once again banishing her from the Abyss. Waking in anguish on a soft sleek couch in Castle Oblivion, Xyla found that her fainting incident had every member of Kingdom Come, huddled at her side. Xyla quickly reassured that she was alright and urged them to resume the meeting. Kexon explained to her about an investigation that they would be conducting in a number of worlds that NOVA might be at. The first world on their list was the topsy-turvy Wonderland. Wonderland Main Article: Wonderland As soon as the group arrived in the odd location, Ultimecia put even more power into breaking Xyla's will. Xyla looked around in awe as Time slowed around her. She kept moving between the real world and Xyla's Abyss, as Ultimecia slowly gained control over all of Xyla's movements and power. Finally Xyla did not return to Wonderland after going to her dream world, telling her that Ultimecia had at last achieved her goal. The witch's possession of the Nobody caused massive amounts of Time energy to be released, consequently sending Wonderland and its residents years into the future. Laughing maniacally, the Nobody vessel used a corridor of darkness to escape, eager to move her plan along. The group of teenagers were now trapped in this futuristic world of chaos, without a clue to the current location of their friend, Xyla. With nothing else to do, they explored Wonderland and eventually met Alice Kingsleigh who, according to other residents, was destined to slay the Jabberwock and end the rule of the tyranical Red Queen. With Kingdom Come's help, she succeeded, bringing Wonderland back to its peaceful state of being. With the world set right again, Kingdom Come departed back to Castle Oblivion, eager to find Xyla and defeat NOVA once and for all. Xyla Meanwhile, Xyla found that she had been confined to the expanse of her own mind, without any control over her body. While the Nobody was desperately trying to regain power, Ultimecia, whose power combined with Xyla's, which made her nearly godlike, used her newfound abilities to bring Xyla's Abyss into reality, effectively creating a Time Palace for her to use as her headquarters. She named this superstructure, Temporis, the Latin word for Time. After many more futile attempts to stop the Time Witch, Xyla collapsed in hopelessness. Her desperation did not last long, however, for two familiar faces appeared beside her, giving her the strength to stand. Patience and Fortitude had returned, giving Xyla the will to fight. The members of Kingdom Come, meanwhile, were investigating any worlds giving off a high level of power, knowing that the source of it would be Xyla's possessed body. For weeks they visited worlds, only to find that generators or experiments were the result of the high power readings. At last they located Temporis and knew immediately that this was her location. Its time theme gave away her position. With her location known at last, Kingdom Come traveled to the Time Castle, ready for what they knew would be a difficult battle for the life of their friend and comrade. Other adversaries, however, awaited them inside. All four members of NOVA were examining the new source of power. The four teenagers cautiously entered the foyer, ready to face their possessed friend. They instead saw the previous intruders, each inspecting (or in the Caliban's case, chewing on) a different beautifully made clock, their hands spinning rapidly. The sound of summoned weapons caused the NOVA members to spin around, conjuring their own defenses. But when they saw who the newcomers were, they each began to disappear with a flash of power. All except the Caliban who was trying to securely place the clock in her jaws for travel. Kexon, thinking quickly grabbed onto the tail of the creature before she teleported away, safely leading him to their hideout. This left the three girls to face Xyla alone, and Kexon to take on the terrors of NOVA without aid. Worlds and Characters Release and Rating Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos is a series released in volumes, as some of the story arcs are not long enough to make up a whole game. Each volume contains five story arcs, causing them to be expensive packages. In addition to the three planned Each volume has been released for the PlayStation 3 only, keeping in stride with the trend of Kingdom Hearts games being released for only one platform. In addition to the three planned five-arc editions, a "Volume Zero" is in production, its contents being tightly under wraps. The ESRB ratings for each arc have varied, however. The ratings go as follows for the planned and completed story arcs. *Volume One: E10+ to T **Arc One: E10+ for moderate violence and intense situations. **Arc Two: T''' for violence, intense situations, and blood. **Arc Three: '''T for frequent violence and intense situations. **Arc Four: T''' for violence and very intense situations. **Arc Five: '''Rating Pending. *Volume Two: Rating Pending **Arc Six: Rating Pending. **Arc Seven: Rating Pending. **Arc Eight: Rating Pending. **Arc Nine: Rating Pending. **Arc Ten: Rating Pending. *Volume Three: Rating Pending. **Arc Eleven: Ratinging Pending. **Arc Twelve: Rating Pending. **Arc Thirteen: Rating Pending. **Arc Fourteen: Rating Pending. **Arc Fifteen: T''' for violence, blood, and frequent intense situations. Trivia *The gods and godesses of Final Fantasy are often mentioned in the final arcs, however they are all referred to as "Divine Beings" and the thought of worshiping them is considered absurd. Instead, a singular nameless deity (known as "The Creator" in the Mystic prophecies and teachings) is the subject of praise and is presumed to be God. '''Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos Category:Featured Articles